


Sailor Te Awakens

by Cheemingwan9



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flood is the term used to refer to Chaos., It is a Sangheili term, Yep. A worm colony magical girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9
Summary: The Sailor Senshi of the Lekgolo's  homeworld of Te awakens.





	Sailor Te Awakens

_**"Both of you need to fight as Sailor Guardians! We can really use your help with the abilities that the Lekgolo and Mgalekgolo are known for! Sure, violence itself is not an option to go to first but standing there and letting the Flood destroy everything we cherish is a even worse option! "** _

_**"Agreed. Sailor Sanghelios. "** _

_**"We will fight."** _

_**"To protect those we love and cherish!"** _

_**"Te Power, Make Up!"** _

(Cue transformation sequence)

(We see a Youma rampaging around in Crystal Tokyo only to dodge a fuel rod cannon blast followed by several metal projectiles and slabs. The dust clears and we see Sailor Te and their bond colony hunched over pointing their Fuel Rod Assault Cannons at the youma, their Lekgolo colonies in white Hunter frames that look like a cross between the standard Hunter frame mixed with a Sailor Guardian's fuku with red pinstripes on the 'sailor collar' of the chassis )

**_"Protected by Te, the planet of metal."_ **

**_"The Heavy Armoured Guardians, Sailor Te has arrived!"_ **

**_"To punish you in the name of the Moon and Te!"_ **


End file.
